


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 7  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS after RETURN OF THE JEDI before THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca deliver their frist cagro and learn a lot about 'legal' hauling





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY  # 7  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #7 in the series  
THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF HAN SOLO

 

The blue/yellow tint of theThira dawn was filtering through the cockpit window of the Millennium  
Falcon as Han Solo was stomping his feet into his black boots. After shrugging into another  
shirt, tucking it in his pants and buckling his holster around his hips, he closed the door to his  
cabin and made his way down the curved corridor hallway passing Chewbacca’s cabin. 

“Get a move on, Chewie, got a lot to do this morning.” He said banging on the Wookiee’s door. A half-awake growl answered him.

Han smiled and continued on to the galley where he made kava and began warming the first meal  
of the day, satisfied to hear the low, stand-by hum of the electrical systems, like the heartbeat of the  
Falcon.

Chewbacca shuffled into the galley, grabbed a cup and poured himself some hot kava.

“Don’t know when Kiff and the crew will be here to load that forma-cron, but let’s get  
those cargo hold back gates open after we’re done .” Han said around a bite.

*****

“Captain Solo.” Kiff called as he walked toward the Falcon. 

“Back here.” Han answered, ambling toward the side of the ship, crystal clear gravel crunching  
under his footsteps.

Kiff made his way to the side of the starship. “Your load of forma-cron will be here  
in about 15 minutes. You’ll be carrying about six hundred thousand bi-nectric weight units.”

“We can handle that.” Han replied, confidently.

“There’s one thing.” Kiff began, “I assume your ship,” he stopped and surveyed the  
Falcon in the light of day, “has hyper drive.”

“It does.” Han answered, a bit touchy.

“Well, you can’t travel in hyper-drive with this cargo.”

Han knit his brow, he was counting on getting the supplies to it’s destination earlier than  
expected and perhaps earn a bonus. “Why not?”

“The molecular structure of the forma-cron will expand at that fast a rate and it will  
compromise its durability.”

“I pressurize the cargo holds.” Han told him. “Will that make a difference?”

Kiff scratched the edge of his jaw with his writing instrument. “I don’t know. All other haulers 

have just traveled at sub-light speed and haven’t had any reports of damage.

“How long does it take to get to Viakinnou? I haven’t checked it out yet.”

“Ten, sometimes twelve solar days at sub-light speed.”

An approaching loud whine and crunch of ground caused Han to turn and see the mammoth  
piece of machinery crawling slowly toward his ship, poles of forma-cron sticking from the sides of the loader. 

‘Larger than a Tatooine sand crawler.’ Han thought to himself as he, Chewbacca and Kiff  
moved out of the way so the supply carrier could belly up to the Falcon’s open cargo gates.

The trio watch the operation as six hundred, twenty-meter long, three meter thick, square  
poles were lifted and placed in the holds. It was a slow process and took most of the morning  
before all were loaded and the cargo gates were closed and locked.

“I need your signature on this manifest.” Kiff handed the data-board to Han.”’

Han took the stylus and wrote his name, giving the data-board back.

The Loading Officer then produced a metallic plate, handed it to the Corellian and said,  
“There’s a hundred and twenty-five thousand credits there. Don’t spend them all in  
once place.” He joked, then ripped out a paper copy of the manifest and gave that to  
him as well. “Here are the coordinates for Viakinnou and the landing data.

“Thanks for the job.” Han said as he and Chewbacca headed for the starship’s hatchway.

“Notify us to confirm delivery.” Kiff called to him and Han gave a wave of acknowledgement.

***  
Back inside the Falcon, Han and Chewbacca were at the controls, starting up the engines and  
readying all systems for lift-off. Han pulled up the coordinates for Viakinnou on the console screen and set coordinates he was given on the navi-puter.

“I'm goin’ to call Leia before we leave.” He opened the console chrono to check Leia’s time set;  
he didn’t want to wake her and Ben, then connected the com-link.

Chewbacca gave a low woof and continued his part of the start-up.

After a few moments, Han commented. “There’s no answer. Hope nothing is wrong. I’ll  
try again after we’re on our way.”

Han never tired of the feeling of freedom he experienced when his ship lifted from a planet’s  
atmosphere and began traveling in space among the stars; it was as vital to him as living and  
breathing; he was his own master, the director of his life destination. 

 

*********

Keying Leia’s frequency again, Han was about to disconnect when Leia finally acknowledged  
the call. “I’m here, Han.”

“Hi sweetheart,” Just the sound of his voice in her ear continued to cause her heart to melt, even  
after all these years.

“Is everything alright? I tried to contact earlier.”

“I walked Ben to the school rooms today. His instructor called me in for a talk.”

“What’s the matter?”

Han could hear his wife take a hesitant breath. “Ben’s started chasing other children with that  
play light saber. The instructor confiscated it and Ben threw a royal fit.”

Han couldn’t help but smile at her choice of words. He had to admit his son had some of his  
quick temperament.

“That’s not like him, Han. I don’t mind him ‘playing JedI’, but he’s taking it so seriously.  
I don’t know if I should give the glo-rod back to him here at home.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Leia, he’ll grow out of it. Have Luke talk to him.”

“Luke’s been away for the past week, but I’ll ask him when he returns. How about you  
and Chewbacca?”

“We’re doing fine.” Chewbacca heard the exchange and woofed a ‘hello’ to Leia.

“Chewie says ‘hello‘. We’ve picked up the cargo on Thira and are now headed to Viakinnou.  
Got paid a hundred and twenty-five thousand credits, a good start on our ‘nest-egg’. Unless we  
have a return cargo somewhere, I’ll come home for a while.”

“I’d like that. I miss you.” Leia told him.

“I miss you, too.” Han replied. “ If I get to come home, I’ll be there in two or three solar  
weeks.”

“I’ll be looking forward to that.” Leia told him. “Bye, have to go to the offices now.”

Han disengaged the com-link and stared at the console for a few moments. Being a parent  
was work and he hated that Leia had to be alone during challenges, but he also hated  
just standing around, idle, and waiting for something to do. And he didn’t want any planet-side job.

*****  
Flight life was routine as the Falcon made its way to the delivery destination. Seven days into  
the trip, solar winds were encountered; the temperature rose several degrees in the  
ship and after checking the cargo, Han lowered the temperature to make the area cooler and deepened the pressurization in the holds.

Settling back in his pilots chair, he commented to Chewbacca, “Kiff didn’t say anything  
about a temperature limit on those poles.”

Chewbacca growled and directed Han gaze outside the right cockpit window….  
coming right toward them was a multi-colored wave of bright solar energy…Han had encountered  
solar winds before, but nothing like what was racing toward them now. A couple of  
alarms on the console began sounding and Han shouted to Chewbacca, 

“Take evasive action!!!!” He grabbed the yoke and attempted a turn when the wave hit, tilting the  
Falcon to its side.

“Increase the right stabilizer thirty degrees!” He yelled to Chewbacca.

The Wookiee grasped the lever in his powerful paw and was sorely tried to move it  
against the strength of the wind. Han fought the controls on his side as additional  
alarms began to ring. Checking the interior temperature, he saw it had risen by  
twelve degrees in a matter of micro-seconds. He could feel the ship being pushed  
farther and farther off course and the glow inside the cockpit was intensifying.

“Damn it, Chewie! pull that stabilizer!” 

Chewbacca growled and grabbed the lever with both paws, pulling….pulling…  
then banging one paw on the console in frustration.

Han punched controls and took the Falcon into a deep space dive…racing away  
from the burning winds, sweat beaded his forehead… “Come on……” he muttered  
pushing his ship to the limit. How did one outrace a million mile wide heat wave that  
was right on your tail. Only one way he could think of and, knowing the odds, hit the hyper drive 

…. in an instant the Falcon vanished from the enfolding wave.

*****

“Well, Chewie…” Han began as he flipped off his console and settled back in his seat, “I don’t  
find any major damage… all systems are operating normally after I ran the diagnostics.” 

They had reverted to sub-light speed and were back on course for Viakinnou. “I’m going back and check the cargo. Just hope we don’t have to pay back those credits .” The Wookiee shook his head and growled in agreement.  
****

Han flipped on the overhead lights in the holds. They flickered momentarily then shone brightly.  
The poles were still secured, no shifting and he could detect no melting, cracking or expansion of  
the material as he checked them. “Looks alright to me.” He said to himself.

*****

 

“There it is Chewie, Viakinnou..” Skimming just above bare ground and hills, Han could see  
all kinds of activity. “Over there….” Han pointed to a make-shift landing port.

Once settled on a landing spot, Han checked the air and gravity readings. “Let’s go.”

Disembarking from the Falcon they could see other frigates and cargo ships being unloaded.  
This was a bustling, growing planet settlement. In the distance Han could see plowed fields  
and tree slips being planted. On the other side were grassy plains and roaming over them  
were two and four-footed animals. Further on were the skeletal foundations of homes  
and other buildings.

“Looks like it is going to be a nice place to live.” Han commented as they walked the  
distance to the control tower.

Opening the doors of the building, pilots, workers and droids moved passed Han and Chewbacca  
as they entered. Stripping off his flight gloves and tucking them into his belt, he nudged  
Chewbacca over to a counter. Standing there a few moments, while a blond, human female, her back to them, was searching through a file drawer, Han gave a polite, but impatient cough. The female turned and walked to the counter. She was all female and blatantly appraised Han Solo from the waist up….. giving a cursory nod to the Wookiee

“Hello,” She greeted in Universal, looking the Corellian straight in the eye.

“Captain Han Solo. I’ve just landed with cargo from Thira. I need to know how to go about unloading the building materials.”

“I’m Oslirio Roohi. Secretary here.”

Han gave a nod, but didn’t speak. After an awkward pause she turned to a counter data readout, scrolling several screens. “You said Han Solo?” Han nodded as she looked through the information. “Do you have a landing permit?”

Chewbacca gave a questioning growl…. “You mean for here?” Han asked.

“Yes. You have to have a landing permit.”

“I don’t have one.” Han told her.

“We require a landing permit. I can fill out the form and give you one.”

“That will be fine.” Han answered, leaning against the counter.

“I’ll need the information about your ship.”

Han dug out the credential pack from his jacket and gave it to her.

She filled out the form and turned the paper for Han to sign it. He did and thought that was  
the end of the matter as he re-pocketed his ship’s information.

“That will be two-thousand credits.”

“What?!”

“The landing permit for here is two-thousand credits.” She repeated calmly.

Han grimaced, but produced the plate, which she slid through a small machine. I might as well take off the fine for not having your permit at the time of landing” She smiled up at him.

“How much is that?!”

“Just five-hundred credits.” 

Handing it back to the Corellian, she then asked him.

“Are you a member of the Intergalactic Hauling Guild?”

“Never heard of it.” Han replied dryly as Chewbacca impatiently shuffled from one foot to  
the other.

“You have to be a member of that Guild to bring supplies here. This is a system-funded  
government project.”

“I’m an independent hauler.” Han told her.

“You can’t unload the supplies here unless you are a Guild hauler.”

“I not a member of a Guild and I don‘t want to be.” Han told her caustically, this was taking too long. He wanted to get his ship unloaded and be on his way home.

“Then you’ll have to take your cargo back where you came from.” 

“I can’t do that!” Han spat. “I’m supposed to deliver it here.”

“But if you’re not a Guild member, you can’t.”

“Hell!” Han spat. “Is there anyone else I can talk to?”

“You can talk to the project manager.” She informed him.

“Well, get him, her or it up here!” Han was fidgeting now.. ‘rules and regulations‘.

The woman left the counter for a moment. Chewbacca grunted impatiently.

When the woman appeared she was followed by a tall, distinguished looking  
three-eyed Maldorin, his wrinkly skin making him looked older than he was.

“Is there a problem?” He moved to stand behind the counter.

“Now maybe we can get somewhere.” Han said sarcastically, looking at the secretary.

“I’m told I can’t deliver my cargo here unless I’m a Guild member.”

“That‘s right. Government policy.” He repeated to Han.

The Corellian placed hands on his hips and blustered. “I’m hauling in this one time  
load, can’t that policy be waived?”

“I’m afraid not,” The Maldorin said patronizingly. “If we waive it for you, we’d have  
to do that to all the haulers and that isn’t fair to the ones who are members.”

Han looked to the side and gave a deep sigh. “What am I supposed to do, then?”

“Well, we can enroll you here and give you membership credentials. That will help you  
in further hauling jobs.”

Han didn’t see any way out of this but to have them enroll him in the blamed Guild.  
He wasn’t going to carry those poles one millimeter further. “Alright.”

The secretary, who had been listening to the exchange, went back to the filing cabinet, withdrew the enrollment papers and handed them back to the Corellian to fill out.

Han flipped through the papers. “There’s sixteen pages here!”

“We have to be thorough. Not just anyone can be a member of the Guild.” The Maldorin  
told him.

Now going from frustration to anger Han asked. “Can my ship be unloaded while I fill  
these out?”

“No. This all has to be done and you have to have your card…..to give to the workers at the loading docks, they won’t unload your ship until they have your membership number.” The man was on the receiving end of one of Solo’s murderous looks. “For insurance purposes, you know.” He said quickly. “There’s a table over there,” He pointed toward the corner, anxious for the pilot and his partner to move away from the counter.

Han angrily grabbed the pen the secretary was holding toward him. “Come on, Chewie.”

Seated at the table, Han quickly read through the forms and filled out as much as he wanted to, hoping it would be enough. Precious time was being wasted.

****

“Here!” Han shoved the papers over the counter. The Maldorin had left and the secretary was seated at a desk. She rose and looked through the papers. “I’ll enter these into the computer.”

“Do I get the card now?” Han asked impatiently as Chewbacca wandered around the room.

“No, the card is issued through the computer when all the information is verified.”

Han slapped the counter. “And how the hell longer will that take!! I need my ship to be unloaded.” He waved his arm in the direction of the docking bay.

“There is just one more hauler in front of you…just as soon as her information is verified, I  
can program yours. Han grimaced; he was thinking words he wouldn’t dare speak out loud.

“There’s a cantina just around the corner. The pilots, haulers and loaders congregate over there for food and drinks.” She smiled.

“Come on, Chewie…looks like that is the only thing we can do.” They left the office and made their way through dirt, mud and gravel to the cantina. Others passing them, gave a wave or nod. Entering, Han was surprised; it sure didn’t look like the places he usually frequented; it was light, clean, not hazy with smoke and everyone seated were either eating, enjoying their drinks or just talking. He and Chewbacca took a table and waited. Soon, a server approached them, holding out a menu… “Just bring us two of your meat specials, mine cooked and his raw, he jerked a thumb to Chewbacca, “and a big bottle of any kind of ale and two mugs.” 

MORE TO COME


End file.
